


Show Me An Image

by inevitability



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, WARNING FOR INCEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitability/pseuds/inevitability





	Show Me An Image

Later on, when he gets back to the Catherham garage, the mechanics and engineers will all tease him, asking who the lucky girl is, when they'll get to meet her, if she has a sister. Charles will blush, but not for the reasons they think. Everyone expects the drivers to pick up groupies, fuck, it's basically encouraged. So when Charles comes to the garage with sleepy eyes and his hair even more tousled than usual, he knows what the guys will think.

He knows that there's no way they're thinking about the way Jean-Eric traces the outline of his jaw as Charles sucks him, the way he pulls at Charles' hair, forcing his cock further into Charles' throat. He knows no-one is thinking about how Charles digs his fingers into Jean-Eric's chest, how he clutches onto his shoulders as he rides him. And if they think any of those things, they certainly don't think about how, afterwards, he rests his head on Jean-Eric's shoulder and they allow themselves just a few minutes of dozing off peacefully, wrapped up in each other, before reality creeps in.

Today is different though. Today, they get to Charles' motor home, and even before they're through the door, they're tugging at each other's racing suits, Jean-Eric's long fingers at Charles' neck as he pushes his face up to kiss him. As they tumble through the door, it takes a few seconds to realise that Arthur is sitting on the sofa, phone in his hand, a look of shock on his face.

"Arthur, what the fuck?" shouts Charles, and Arthur stutters out an apology, stands up to leave. Charles feels a flush creeping over his face as his brother shoves past him, but Jean-Eric has a smirk on his face, and he reaches out, grabs Arthur's arm. 

Charles is really not sure about this, not sure that this makes any sense, but Jean-Eric is so fucking persuasive. Sometimes he feels like he'd do anything for him, anything he asked for, and he's not sure that that's a good thing. Like right now, how he's sitting on the sofa, right on the spot his brother was in when they came in, except now his brother's on his knees in front of Charles and he's licking tentatively along Charles' cock. Charles has his head flung back and he's groaning, because it feels so fucking good, even if this is going to change everything forever.

Jean-Eric watches appreciatively, his fingers interlaced with Charles'. 

"You know," he says, "he likes it when you suck his cock and jack him off at the same time."

Arthur casts a tiny glance up at Charles before looking down, embarrassed. His brother looks beautiful, cheeks flushed and his fingers clenched tightly together with Jean-Eric's. He wraps a hand around Charles' cock, takes the rest in his mouth, and almost immediately, Charles is lifting his hips off the sofa, almost choking Arthur. Jean-Eric whispers something to Charles, but Arthur can't hear, not from down here on the floor, so he just keeps suck as best he can, moving his hand up and down Charles' length. More than anything, he wants this to be good, wants his brother to be proud of him. 

When Charles comes, Arthur swallows it down, trying not to gag. He wipes a hand over his mouth, looking up at his brother. 

"Come here," says Charles, a serious look in his eyes. Arthur climbs into his lap, and they kiss, Charles chasing his own taste with his tongue. Then Jean-Eric is reaching into Arthur's jeans, and he's touching him with one hand, and himself with the other, and it only takes a couple of strokes before they're both coming spilling white onto Jean-Eric's hands, gasping for air as Charles places open-mouthed kisses along Arthur's neck.

"That," says Jean-Eric, "was beautiful." He stretches his long legs out, blissed-out smile on his face, as he ruffles Arthur's hair.

"I have to get back to the garage," mumbles Charles. "What did you want anyway, Arthur?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'll see you later." He stands, nodding to Jean-Eric as he leaves. Charles stares after him, turns to Jean-Eric.

"I have to go," he repeats.

They leave, and Charles waits for the teasing that he knows will come. He plasters a smile on his face, papering over the cracks that threaten to consume him.


End file.
